


Turtleneck Sweaters

by pandanyan



Category: NEWS (Japan Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandanyan/pseuds/pandanyan
Summary: Shige just wants to write but Koyama's all ready to mark him up.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Koyama Keiichiro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: JE Secret Santa





	Turtleneck Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Je_SecretSanta](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Je_SecretSanta) collection. 



> This was my first time taking part in a secret Santa exchange and naturally, I left it till the last minute. Sorry for being very brief but I hope whoever reads this enjoys it! Merry Christmas y'all! <3
> 
> **Prompt:**  
>  A giving B little neck kisses while B is writing papers for school/work

_ Long, slender fingers traced delicate lines across sensitive skin, leaving tiny raised bumps along the supple flesh  _ | 

His own fingers hovered over the keyboard. Shige hissed as he craned his neck awkwardly to the side, half-heartedly trying to nudge offending lips away with his shoulder. “Koyama, I’m  _ working _ .” 

The owner of said lips ignored him completely in favour of trailing another row of soft kisses down the length of his neck. He was practically draped over Shige’s back at this point, with his long arms wrapped around the other man’s torso and legs tangled with his own. Shige was practically sitting at the low coffee table with a human-sized backpack weighing him down. 

Shige huffed while he shifted his shoulders slightly to rearrange Koyama’s weight on him. A flurry of tapping sounds filled the room again as he typed out another full sentence. “Ah!” His fingers slipped when Koyama decided to nip a sensitive spot just behind his ear. “ _ Kei! _ ” 

“Ooh was that an angry groan or a sexy groan?” Koyama chuckled lowly against Shige’s skin. 

“You’re lucky I’m writing a love scene.” 

Koyama squealed in delight while nuzzling further against the back of Shige’s nape, his arms wrapped around the younger man’s waist squeezed him slightly, “See? I’m helping! I  _ inspire  _ you.” Sneaky fingers crept under the hem of Shige’s shirt and the other man’s tummy dipped in as he gasped at the contact. 

He took Shige’s silence as consent to carry on so he continued gently caressing his neck and abdomen with the softest of touches. Shige had already re-typed the same sentence twice. 

Koyama continued assaulting his neck, the press of his lips against the damp skin getting firmer added on to the pressure that caused Shige to let out a harsh breath. 

“Don’t tell me you left a mark…” 

Koyama removed his lips briefly to examine his handy work, he wouldn’t exactly call it a mark but there was a patch of skin that was slightly more flushed than the rest of Shige’s neck. He shrugged, “So what? It’s turtleneck season.” 

Shige couldn’t hold back a moan even if he tried at the next assault of wet, open-mouthed kisses along his nape. He tilted his head to the side slightly giving Koyama more room to work with. His hands were finally idle at either side of his keyboard. 

“Not gonna finish that?” Koyama asked against his skin, lapping up at a fresh, full-blown hickey right behind his ear. 

Shige lazily shook his head, “Inspire me more.” 

He could feel Koyama’s smirk against his skin and he shivered as the other man’s hands on his abdomen crept even higher, hitching his shirt up and exposing his flesh to the cold air. He groaned when Koyama started playing with his nipples, fondling with them till they hardened. 

Shige could feel something else that was hard poking at the base of his spine and he subtly moved his hips back to feel it against him. 

Now it was Koyama’s turn to groan, retaliating by using his teeth on Shige’s neck again making the other man yelp at the sudden pain. He placed a tender kiss on the mark in apology right after. 

Shige squirmed a little, suddenly feeling too hot and stuffy in the position they were both in. In resignation, he clicked the save icon (five times to be sure) and closed his laptop. Without another word, he got up and pulled Koyama with him to the bedroom. 

It wasn’t until Shige threw Koyama down on his mattress and stripped off both of their shirts did Koyama speak next. “It’s  _ definitely  _ turtleneck season now.” He grinned at the darkening marks decorating Shige’s neck and shoulders

The other man huffed, “Then I guess we’re going for a pair look.” 

Koyama’s inquisitive hum was cut short when Shige dived in for revenge. He gnawed against the other’s lanky neck, eliciting a fit of giggles. “We’ll get couple Christmas sweaters!” 


End file.
